1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for processing photographic film and in particular to such apparatus in which batches of discrete, disc-shaped film elements, are moved through a plurality of treating stations and in which continuous throughput is achieved with varying treating times at different stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multitude of devices have been heretofore devised for processing photographic film. Common concerns for processing film in any such device are the desire to minimize mechanical contact with front and back surfaces of the film and the desire to obtain an intimate contact between the film surfaces to be processed and the processing solutions, in proper concentration and without external contaminates or carryover between different processing solutions. A further desire from the economic viewpoint is to provide apparatus which is low in cost and simple in operation, yet capable of high quantity through-put with uniformly high quality results.
Processing apparatus design to a large extent is constrained by the configuration or format of the film elements to be handled and to date most such apparatus have been adapted particularly for strip film. Two common general types of processors for strip film are (1) continuous processors in which the strip is fed by drive and guide rollers through the various processing stations and (2) reel processors in which film strips are wound spirally about reels that are then manipulated into and out of the processing stations. Shorter strips are often spliced to form a longer strip.
Devices for processing film elements of other formats, e.g., chips, or small sheets have not been so common. One popular approach is to support a plurality of film chips to be processed in a rack and sequentially dip the rack into treating reservoirs.